Roger & Carolyn
by WhyTK
Summary: Roger Collins is an even bigger louse than the movie showed him to be.
1. Chapter 1

**I still have 1 or 2 chapters of "****Elizabeth****'s Secret" to finish and I still have to connect "Doctor Hoffman, Vampire" with "The Roxanne Drew Story." This is a short-short story to give me a break from those bigger jobs. **

**I do not own _Dark Shadows_ or any of its characters, entities, or institutions. **

**"Roger &amp; Carolyn"  
**August 1972  
Fifteen year old Carolyn Stoddard lies on her back, on a beach towel, on a black rock, on the rocky beach below Collinwood. She swims, then she lies on the rock to warm up in the sun, then she repeats the cycle. She wears a red bikini.

Carolyn's Uncle Roger walks slowly down the steep road to the beach. If he still had a car, he would drive down the road, that's how lazy he is.

He hasn't gotten laid since he wrecked his Triumph Spitfire while driving drunk. Liz won't give him the money to buy a new car, and he can't pick up a chick at the Blue Whale while driving Liz's old Chevy wagon, even if Liz would lend it to him, which she won't.

"Tight assed bitch," he thinks. "She hasn't been f***ed since Paul left her. If she got some once in a while, maybe she wouldn't be so tight fisted."

Roger does not know about Liz and Julia. And Roger does not believe that the family's finances are as bad as Liz says they are.

Roger trying hitting on Julia once. She laughed in his face, and then cut him to pieces with her psycho-babble-bullshit, as Roger thinks of it. It sure hurt at the time though.

That leaves Carolyn. She's his niece, not his daughter, so it's not really incest. So he tells himself.

"I wish her tits were bigger," he thinks as he approaches the rock Carolyn lies on. "Even though her tits are so small, the way her chest moves as she breathes sure is sexy. And her tits will get bigger as she grows up."

"Hello, Carolyn," he says as he approaches the rock.

Carolyn does not move or respond. Her breathing continues to be slow and regular.

"If she's asleep, she'll get a hell of a sunburn if I don't wake her up," Roger thinks. "Hello, Carolyn," he says again.

Given Carolyn's Superears, she must have heard him. Unless she is in a _deep_ sleep. "So deep I'll have to _touch_ her to wake her up - to save her from a sunburn. She'll be so grateful. But where to touch her? Not the tit or the thigh, not just yet. Maybe the shoulder, just above the tit."

Roger is 20 feet from the rock. "Just a few more steps," he thinks.

Carolyn suddenly rolls over into a crouch, on her toes and fingertips. Her hair falls in front of her face. She growls at Roger through her hair.

Roger jerks to a stop and a chill goes down his spine. "What the hell?" he thinks.

Still on all fours, Carolyn leaps off the rock. She lands half-way between the rock and Roger.

The hairs on Roger's arms stand straight up. "How the hell did she do that?"

Carolyn stands up and slowly walks toward her uncle. She stops with less than a foot between her breasts and his chest. This forces her to tilt her head to look up at him. This is uncomfortable. But she will not have to do it for long, and her words to him will be worth the brief discomfort.

Roger was shocked and, although he won't admit to himself, even frightened by Carolyn's leap from the rock. But she is so close to him now that he thinks, "Oh, man, this is going to be easy."

That's what Carolyn wants him to believe, so her words will be even more ... deflating.

"_Uncle_ Roger." She puts more contempt into the word "Uncle" than Roger has ever heard in a single word before. "For Mom's sake, I hope I am wrong about you."

Carolyn knows she is not wrong. The smell of Roger's lust [what she called "the Man Smell" when she was a little girl] is perfectly clear to her Supernose, even when mixed with booze and tobacco and stinky cologne.

"I hope what I am about to say is wrong and unnecessary and even insulting. But I will say it anyway. I don't mind you looking at me. I am vain enough to enjoy men looking at me, even when it's a ... _man_ like you." Somehow, Carolyn puts even more contempt into the word "man" than she did into the word "Uncle."

"But don't you ever touch me. Don't even try to touch me, because if you do I will rip off your arm and EAT IT while I watch the rest of you bleed to death."

Roger is shaking and sweating. His hard-on is long gone.

Carolyn takes a step back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a bath. You're wearing so much of that stinky cologne there's a cloud of it around you, and some of it has settled on me." She wipes her forearms, and her expression changes from contempt to disgust.

Carolyn turns her back on Roger and walks toward the water. Even though Roger is still shaking, reflex puts his eyes on the movement of Carolyn's hips as she walks away.

Carolyn walks into the water until it is up to her thighs. She leans forward and falls face 1st into the water. She rolls onto her back and kicks her way away from the beach, while her hands scrub her hair, to get the stink of Roger's cologne out of it.


	2. Chapter 2 What if ?

**"What if Roger had been stupid enough to ignore Carolyn's warning?"**

In human form, Carolyn is stronger than the average girl, but not strong enough to rip off a human arm. And she has no appetite for raw human flesh - or even cooked human flesh for that matter. But what she said to Roger was not a bluff.

If Roger hits on her a 2nd time, Carolyn says sweetly, "Dear Uncle Roger." No contempt this time. Not even any sarcasm. "You keep hitting on me at the wrong time. The full moon is the only time of the month that I feel romantic. Met me on the beach on the 1st night of the full moon.  
I will take you places where you have never been ...  
I will show you things that you have never seen ... "

It is a huge continuity violation, but I borrowed the lines:  
"I will take you places where you have never been ...  
I will show you things that you have never seen ... "  
from Alice Krige's character in the movie _Ghost Story_ [1981].

But Carolyn does not tell Roger Ms. Krige's 3rd line in that scene:  
"And I will see the life run out of you."

On the 1st night of the full moon, Roger is on the beach. He paces back and forth on a rock near the path to the boathouse, too excited to stand still. In the distance, he hears a dog howl. He's been hearing that dog howl for 3 years, but he has never noticed that it howls only when the moon is full, and it does not sound exactly like a dog.

A minute later he hears a growl behind him. He turns and sees a huge dog - shit no! It's a wolf! It is clutching something rectangular in its jaws and growling around it.

Roger turns and runs. The wolf quickly catches up with him, and leaps to knock him flat on his face. Roger curls up in the sand, screaming, "NO! NO!" He waits for the teeth to rip into his flesh. But they don't.

Roger slowly moves his hands away from his face and looks around. The wolf is sitting a few yards away, wagging its tail like a big friendly puppy. The rectangle that was once in its jaws is now lying on the sand close to Roger. The wolf nods its head toward the rectangle, just like Lassie on TV.

With trembling hands, Roger picks up the rectangle. It is a piece of cardboard with words written on it in Magic Marker. Roger holds the cardboard where the full moon can shine directly on it, and reads:  
"Dear Uncle Roger,  
Kiss your arm - and your ass - goodbye."

Carolyn used cardboard because she figured that paper would become a soggy, unreadable mess when she drooled on it.

Roger looks at the wolf. It is no longer sitting and wagging its tail. It is crouched to spring. Just before it does, Roger finally notices that the wolf is not gray, but blonde - and the hair on its head is as long as Carolyn's ...

Carolyn eats the arm on a rock, to keep the sand out of the meat. But not the same rock she sunbathes on. This rock is barely out of the water at high tide. The waves crashing over it then will wash away Roger's blood and any other evidence.

Carolyn watches what is left of Roger as it thrashes around on the sand, screaming and bleeding. It soon falls silent, and then the blood stops spurting out of the mangled shoulder where the arm was once attached.

When Carolyn is finished with her moon lit dinner, she swims a hundred yards out to sea with what is left of the arm in her jaws. With the flesh gone, it sinks when she releases it. She does not want anyone analyzing the teeth marks on it.

She returns to the beach and chews up the cardboard, then carries it out to sea too. The words on it were for Roger's eyes only.

She returns to the beach and howls in triumph. Then she runs up the boathouse road. Blood is salty and she wants fresh water from the small stream that flows through the woods of the Collinwood estate.

Carolyn does not see the blue glow that rises out of the sea. She does not see the face that smiles at what is left of Roger Collins.

**NOTE**  
Ben Cross played Barnabas in the 1991 prime time revival of _Dark Shadows_. Alice Krige played the girlfriend of Ben Cross's character in the movie  
_Chariots of Fire _[1981].


End file.
